Archives/Masaru Ietsuna
Stats *Level: 11 *ExP: 962/2200 *Status: Normal *HP: 125/125 *MP: 35/35 *Str: 200 (220 Melee) *Mag: 110 *Skl: 18 *Spd: 30 (32) *Natural Armor: 3/1 (9/4) *Magic Armor: 2/1 Abilities Weapon/Movement *Unarmed Combat+ **Unarmed Combat+ *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Melee **Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Swords ***Master Weapon Proficiency: ??? *Two-Weapon Fighting Personal *Not Yet **Death Dancer *Guard Stance *Second Chance **Once More *(P) *Drive Form Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic: Energy *Magic 2 **Basic Magic: Fire **Basic Magic: Chaos Skills Equipment Weapons *'Unarmed Combat++' **Punch / Elbow - 1d4-1 - Rate 1(0) ***One-Two Feint - 1d8+4 - Rate 4(3) - If preceeding punch hits or misses by less then 25, this attack gets +50% to hit. ***Uppercut - 1d4+1 - Rate 3(2) - 50% chance of minor stun. ****Haymaker - 2d6+5 - Rate 5(4) - 1.5 effectiveness from Unarmed Combat+ damage bonuses **Kick / Knee - 1d4+1 - Rate 2(1) **Headbutt - 1d6+1 - Rate 2(1) - Causes 1d3-1 to self (this can be 0). **Kame Blow - 2d8+5 - Rate 6(5) - Next punching strike is half it's usual rate to attempt. **Spinning Illusion - 1d8+3 - Rate 4(5) - (20% Chance of Disarm) *'Faith's Beacon' (Signature Weapon) **Masaru's silver colored longsword. At the hilt of the blade rest a keychain slot, a little jeweled chain attached. **HP: 70/84 **MP: 18/18 **Power: 3d8+20 -- Rate 3 **Specials ***''Celestial Haven'': By expending 2 MP per attack, Faith's Beacon can be counted as a Light or Order attack for the purpose of damage against certain foes. *'Ice Sword' **A sword acquired upon defeating a zombie with the ability to manipulate ice. **HP: 34/41 **Power: 1d8+10 --- Rate 2 **Specials ****''Ice Conversion:'' Any charge spell channel through this sword can be converted to Cold element at will. *'Wooden Sword' **A sturdy wooden replica of an asian sword. Used at large during his travels for non-lethal attacks. **HP: 34/60 **Power: 1d10+5 --- Rate 5 *'Sword of Bast' **The sword from the Black Knight of Bast. When he fell, Masaru took it from his lifeless zombie hands. **HP: 15/25 **Power: 2d8+11 --- Rate 3 Armor *'Blood Plate' (Body) **A heavy steel plate made of a strange crimson material. Having it on grants powerful protection from attacks. **10/7 Defense **4/4 Magic Defense **-1 Speed **Special ***''Dark Alignment:'' Dark/Chaos magic has a reduced effect of half, but Light Magic deals double damage *'Leather Biker Jacket' (Body) e **5/3 Defense *'Leather Boots' (Feet) e **1/0 Defense **+2 Speed *'Speed Sneakers' (Feet) **+3 Speed b *'Nan's Bell' (Accessory) e **The sign of triumph over a monster of a man. **+20 Strength to melee oriented actions **-40 to Stealth rolls Items *"Beginning Guide to Bushido" **+20 Accuracy while using a sword **+4 Damage to attack roll while using a sword *'Fao Long's Guide' (Book) **Acts as a Martial Artist+ Ability **Grants the following 2 custom Strikes: ***Kame Blow - 2d10+5 - Rate 6 - Next punching strike is half it's usual rate to attempt. ***Spinning Illusion - 1d8+3 - Rate 4 - (20% Chance of Disarm) Drive Forms **Drive Boosts *** ??? **Drive Effects ***Masaru is considered as being in a state of hovering for the duration of the form. ***Hit Rate is increased by 50%. ***All attacks are reduced to Rate 1 for purposes of calculating attacks-per-turn (incremental increase still occurs for multiple attacks). ***If both orbiting weapons are used in combat, they are counted as if Dual-Wielding Style is in effect. ***Strength and Magic are both calculated for damage bonus when weapons are used. ***Weapon Damage is automatcally considered as Light element, normally and for all bonuses, -except- whenever a penalty for using Light element would apply. Spells Fire * * * Energy * * * Chaos * * * Description and History Extras Achievements *Unstoppable Force, Unmovable Object TVTropes